rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Planet Rock
"Planet Rock" è un brano musicale degli Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force. Testo Party people, party people Can y'all get funky? Soul Sonic Force can y'll get funky? The Zulu Nation can y'll get funky? Just hit me, just taste the funk and hit me Just get on down and hit me Bambaataa's jus' gettin' So funky, now, hit me just hit me Just start to chase your dreams Up out your seats, make your body sway Socialize, get down, let your soul lead the way Shake it now, go ladies, it's a livin' dream Love life, live come play the game Our world is free do what you want but scream We know a place where the nights are hot It is a house of funk Females and males both headed all for the disco The DJ plays your favorite blasts Takes you back to the past, music's magic (poof) Bump bump bump get bump with some flash, people Rock rock to the Planet Rock Don't stop Rock rock to the Planet Rock Don't stop The Soul Sonic Force, Mr. Biggs, Pow Wow and M. C. Globe We emphasize the show, we got ego Make this your night, just slip it right and by day As the people say, live it up, shucks No work or play, our world is free be what you be, it's me Rock rock to the Planet Rock Don't stop Rock rock to the Planet Rock Don't stop You're in a place where the nights are hot Where nature's children dance and set a chance On this Mother Earth, which is our rock The time has come and work for soul Show you really got soul Are you ready hump bump bump Get bump, now let's go, house Twist and turn, then you let your body slide You got the body rock and pop, bounce and pounce Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Keep tickin' and tockin' Work it all around the clock Everybody keep rockin' and clockin' And shockin' and rockin', go house Everybody say, rock it, don't stop it (Rock it, don't stop it) Well hit me, Mr. Biggs (Hit me, Mr. Biggs) Pow Wow (Pow wow) The G-L-O-B-E (G-L-O-B-E) The Soul Sonic Force motherfucker You gotta rock it, pop it, 'cause it's the century There is such a place tht creates such a melody Our world is but a land of a master jam, get up and dance It's time to chase your dreams Up out your seats, make your body sway Socialize, get down, let your soul lead the way Shake it now, go ladies, it's a livin' dream Love life, live Everybody say, rock it, don't stop it (Crowd repeats) Everybody say, shock it and pop it (Crowd repeats) Everybody say, ich me sun chi (Crowd repeats) Say, Planet Rock (Crowd repeats) It's the sure shot (Crowd repeats) The Planet Rock (Crowd repeats) It's the sure shot (Crowd repeats) So twist and turn, then you let your body glide You got the body rock and pop, bounce and pounce So hit me just taste the funk and hit me Just get on down and hit me Bambaataa's gettin' so funky, now hit me Every piece of the world Rate the message of the worlds All men, women, boys, and girls Hey our Planet Rock is superb get on it You got the groove, move (ad lib) Feel the groove, feel it Do what ya want but ya know Ya got to be cool and boogie Out on the floor, go down Bring it low close to the ground Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Keep tickin' and tockin' Work it all around the clock Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Keep tickin' and tockin' Work it all around the clock Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Everybody just rock it, don't stop it Gotta rock it, don't stop Beware, beware of the New World Order Beware, beware of the New World Order If you feel that Zulu funk, funk it up If you feel that Zulu funk, funk it up If you feel that Zulu funk, funk it up If you feel that Zulu funk, funk it up Categoria:Canzoni